counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Safehouse/Guide
}}Safehouse (de_safehouse) is perhaps the smallest Arsenal: Demolition map thus leading an intense conflict between the Terrorists and the Counter-Terrorists. Overview Since this map is cramped, many players will decide to rush through the map, especially the house, or decide to wait for a few seconds before entering the building. Instead of being reckless, they might camp nearby the windows and eliminate enemies if visual contact has been made. Furthermore, while a few may decide to enter inside the building, others will jump on some props to climb to the upper floors or will decide to stay outside and find alternative routes to attack opponents from behind. Finally, players armed with sniper rifles will struggle the most in this map, notably when the bomb has been planted, while others should have an easier time fending off enemies. SafeHouseMapcsgo.png Hot spots The House The only bombsite is located upstairs in a bedroom thus players will focus their attention on that area. The bedroom features two sets of windows on the north side facing CT Spawn and the west side facing Garage. There is only one doorway to the bombsite but the presence of a ladder around the garage can be used as a sniper nest or to quickly access the bedroom. On rare occasions, killing a bomb carrier in the bedroom will send the bomb onto the roof outside the windows, forcing bots to crouch through the windows. Rushing is only recommended if you are armed with close-ranged weapon while snipers should avoid entering inside at all times, unless the bomb needs to be guarded or be defused. If you are armed with a sniper rifle, try to eliminate enemies who expose themselves around the windows of the house. Be warned, however, that enemies can rush to your position and it can be very difficult to kill them if they are too close. Nevertheless, the numerous entryways and windows should be darted through with caution as players can have a habit in shooting through these entrances or can surprise enemies with an ambush. Generally, the bedrooms will contain ambushes who are either guarding the bomb or are assisting a team member who is defusing the bomb. Perhaps another disowned tactic that some players implement include hiding in the closet or the bathroom if they need to reload or ambush lone enemies. Weapon assortment If you are wielding: M4A4 / AK-47 Try to eliminate enemy players from a far distance as these rifles are best suited for this situation. If not possible, you can use these weapons for ambushing purposes at close range. Be sure to reload after a fight with a team member is present as these weapons do not have a high clip capacity. P90 Although the P90 is a submachine gun and does not do a good job in eliminating opponents from far away, it has high magazine size for a submachine gun. Since this weapon has a very high rate of fire, the very limited ammo reserve may be a deterrent to you. UMP-45 / PP-Bizon Try to ambush enemies when they are off guard or have low health as these weapons do not inflict acceptable damage and have either a low clip capacity (KM UMP-45) or poor accuracy (PP-Bizon). Desert Eagle Whatever you do, never engage groups of enemies with this pistol as it has a very low clip capacity! Unless you are skilled enough to score multiple headshots, try to pick off lone enemies and weakened foes as the Desert Eagle can excel aganist these type of opponents. Nova As expected with a shotgun, it is very deadly at close-quarters but never helpful aganist multiple enemy players. Be sure that you are close enough to an opposing team member and you kill him with one hit otherwise, that player can retaliate and eliminate you when you have to repump the Nova. Five-SeveN / P250 These pistols are considered by some players to be the second best to wield when the Desert Eagle is not avaliable. The Five Seven has great armor piercing rounds but weak damage while the P250 is a good substitute for the Desert Eagle as the weapon has a larger clip capacity but is slightly less accurate. As a final note, be sure to eliminate opponents when they are seperated from their team and/or they have suffered heavy damage. P2000 / Glock 18 Considering the differences, the P2000 is a more desired spawn pistol compared to the Glock 18 as the weapon has better accuracy and inflicts more damage on targets. However, the Glock has some advantages, such as a higher clip capacity and can be fired as burst mode which deals even more damage than the P2000 but suffers loss of accuracy, lower rate of fire, and uses more bullets at a given time. In conclusion, be sure that you have practiced wielding the P2000 and the Glock 18 otherwise, you may actually struggle in eliminating opponents. SSG 08 Unless the bomb requires a guard or needs to be defused, try to stay away from the inside of the house and instead, maintain your position from the outside with the SSG 08. The roof is a good choice for snipers but you may be subjected to enemy fire at every angle since there are very limited amounts of cover. Meanwhile, the ground level does not offer snipers sufficient room to escape from assailants but may allow you to provide additional support for your team. AWP Similar to the SSG-08 tactics mentioned above, try to provide cover for your team members by eliminating enemies from a far distance. Stay away from the inside of the building, unless the bomb has been planted, and guard any of the entryways to the house. Picking off opponents should be easy enough for you, if you are familar with wielding the AWP. Just be aware of how far (or close) you must be away from assailants and you may be victorious in that round. SCAR-20 / G3 SG/1 These rifles are considered to be overpowered by many Counter-Strike players although it does take considerable skill to wield these weapons. Newcomers may have trouble in adjusting to the rate of fire, recoil, weight, and the fact that the SCAR-20 and the G3 SG/1 must be in the hands of experienced players if enemies get too close to your position. If used properly, these weapons can easily eliminate groups of enemies at any range so be aware of the advantages and disadvantages of these rifles. Category:Map guides